


Чудовище

by Allive



Series: Кто такой Б. Аллен? [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor Leonard Snart/Original Female Character, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Henry Allen, Protective Joe West, Protectiveness, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allive/pseuds/Allive
Summary: «Он – худшее, что могло случится с Барри.»





	

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_  
_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_I've turned into a monster,_  
_A monster, a monster,_  
_And it keeps getting stronger._  
**Imagine Dragons “Monster”**

Он приходит, когда она уже не ждет. Обычно Леонард Снарт пунктуален до минуты, да что там, до секунды, и она в курсе, как он ненавидит, когда кто-то опаздывает. 

– Непредвиденные обстоятельства, – отвечает он коротко на ее вопросительный взгляд. – Не было возможности предупредить. 

Раздевается он методично. Он все делает методично, с расчетом. Сначала вытаскивает все из карманов пальто – ключи, телефон, упаковку презервативов, пистолет. Следом за ними на тумбочку падает сложенный черный пакет. 

– Что это? – не удерживается она от вопроса. 

– Мешки для трупов, – он серьезен, чуть поворачивает к ней голову, и она смеется. Подходит к нему ближе, со спины, скользит руками по его спине, и чуть приподнявшись на цыпочки, шепчет на ухо: 

– Ты слишком напряжен, Ленни. 

Она разминает его плечи прямо поверх извечного свитера, ласкающими движениями массирует затылок. Он напряжен, впрочем, он никогда по-настоящему не расслабляется рядом с ней. 

– Проблемы на работе? 

– Скорее, с поставщиками этой работы, – он чуть закатывает глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что не хочет об этом говорить, и снимает свитер через голову. – Я в душ. 

Леонард никогда не обсуждает с ней свои преступные делишки. О, она конечно же знает, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, и каждый раз ее забавляют их попытки играть в нормальную пару. Ведь, они даже не пара, и уж тем более не нормальная. Она не обольщается на свой счет и ничего от него не ждет. Кроме, разве что, прекрасно проведенного времени. 

Как сегодня. 

Чуть позже она лежит рядом с ним на животе и легко касается его спины. 

Ее прикосновения легкие, как пёрышко. Пальцы поглаживают ещё разгоряченную кожу, скользят по его спине, на мгновения замирая на лопатках. Он чуть ведет плечом, не то избегая касаний, не то побуждая ее продолжать. Нерешительно замерев на мгновение, ее ладонь двигается выше, почти к самой шее и останавливается. 

Леонард замирает. 

Он никогда не позволяет себе таких вольностей с ней. Не расслабляется, не забывается. Под подушкой всегда пистолет, а телефон под рукой. Но сегодня он разрешает себе лишнее. Она тоже. 

– У тебя здесь Имя? – ее пальцы замирают на краю почти не видного ультраэластичного пластыря, созданного на как раз на такой случай. Строго говоря, первоначально это были лишь удобный пластырь для царапин и неглубоких ран, но однажды кто-то додумался залепить им Имя, и идея прижилась. 

Леонард поворачивает голову и обманчиво лениво прищуривается. 

– Это разве твоё дело? 

– Просто... не ожидала, – ее пальцы все ещё дразнят его кожу. 

Он коротко смеётся и потягивается, и это слишком явный намёк. Она убирает руку. 

– Кто она? 

– Понятия не имею, – он передёргивает плечами и выпрямляется, садясь на кровати. 

– Брось, Ленни, я знаю, что ты врешь, – она смеётся непринужденно, ничуть не расстроенная. – Ты же в курсе, что меня этим не обидеть.  
Он неторопливо натягивает одежду обратно – нижнее белье, джинсы, футболка, неизменный свитер. Он не спешит ничего ей объяснять, и она уже не ждет ответа, переворачиваясь на спину и укладываясь на его подушку. Она наблюдает за ним сквозь опущенные ресницы. 

Леонард красив. Отточенные черты лица, голубые глаза, эта насмешливая улыбка… Легко влюбиться. 

Он облачается полностью, проверяя обойму пистолета и сунув телефон в карман. 

– Это он, – наконец, негромко говорит Снарт, пристально всматриваясь в ее лицо, будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть. 

– Он? – она моргает от удивления. Хотя, чего она удивляется? Снарт не похож на человека, который вытерпит рядом с собой женщину. Кроме сестры, конечно. 

– Ему сейчас двенадцать лет, – Снарт щелкает обоймой, рассматривая пистолет. – Он прекрасный ребенок, знаешь. Хорошие отметки в школе. Любознательный. Хочет стать полицейским, когда вырастет. Очень… сострадательный мальчик. Постоянно переживает за зверюшек всяких. И защищает своих друзей, – Снарт снимает пистолет с предохранителя и наводит на нее. – Прямо. Как. Я. 

Она замирает, сжимая в руках край одеяла. Сердце бухает в ушах, но она смотрит только на Леонарда. 

– Ленни… Что ты делаешь? – она не скрывает своего страха. Он не мог узнать. Не мог же?.. 

– Две недели назад мы с Миком совершили отличное ограбление. Я разработал план, – он не шевелится, его рука не дрожит, – и он удался. Конечно, полиция заподозрила меня. Они меня даже вызывали на дачу показаний. Так я узнал о своем соулмейте. Забавно, правда? Его опекун – один из тех полицейских, что вели дело. Он узнал меня. Очевидно, видел Имя у мальчика. 

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – она сглатывает. 

– Это не конец истории. – Его голос обманчиво мягкий. – Два дня назад Мика арестовали по показаниям свидетеля. Которого не могло быть. Но который знал вещи, которые не мог знать никто. Никто из моего близкого окружения. А потом меня осенило. Потому что я убедился в очередной раз, что не стоит никому доверять. 

Она думает, ее личные проблемы никогда не касаются его. Она думает, что выбирая между своей семьей и Леонардом, она ошиблась. 

– Ленни… пожалуйста… Я… Они мне обещали помочь… Моя сестра…

– Ты могла попросить меня! Но вместо этого ты предпочла предать меня. Хотя ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не прощаю предательства. 

Она думает, как быстро сбегутся соседи на выстрелы. Думает, что наверняка, Леонард все просчитал. У него всегда есть запасной план. А у нее нет ни одного шанса. 

– Ленни… пожалуйста… 

– Не стоит молить о том, чего ты не получишь. 

Он делает шаг вперед, упираясь коленями в кровать. Она пытается отползти от него, дуло пистолета, проследившее за ее движениями, заставляет ее замереть на месте. 

– Ты думала, я застрелю тебя? – Он убирает пистолет, протягивает руку и касается ее волос, чувствует дрожь ее беспомощного тела. 

– Пожалуйста… – она начинает рыдать, пытаясь избежать его касаний, безуспешно дергает головой. Он пальцами оглаживает ее щеку, стирая слезы, но уже через мгновение цепко удерживает за подбородок, поворачивает к себе, заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

– Это слишком просто, дорогая. 

Она снова безуспешно пытается вырваться из его хватки, но он намного сильнее. 

– Ты больше никогда не предашь меня, – шепчет Снарт ей на ухо, и его пальцы сжимаются вокруг ее шеи. Она пытается закричать, но может только хрипеть, скребя руками по его предплечьям. 

Спустя пару минут все кончено. Она безвольно куклой лежит на кровати, распахнув глаза в пустоту. Снарт неспешно подбирает все свои вещи, старательно проверяет квартиру, стирает свои отпечатки пальцев, прихватывает все использованные презервативы, чтобы выкинуть в мусорный бак подальше. Он сверяется с часами – все идет точно по плану. 

Спустя четырнадцать минут Снарт неспешным шагом удалялся от дома, где по неудачному стечению обстоятельств вскоре прогремит взрыв. Полиция и пожарные установят причину взрыва, как утечку бытового газа.

***

– Ты должен мне.

Парень за толстым стеклом вздрагивает, его плечи опускаются, будто он сможет стать еще меньше, если сгорбится. 

– Снарт, я… – он прикрывает ладонью трубку телефона, косясь на ближайшего соседа. Тот не обращает внимания на происходящее. – Я же сказал тебе, что у меня нет денег. Где я тебе их возьму?! 

Снарт насмешливо вскидывает бровь: 

– Я ни слова не сказал о деньгах, Эммет. Только констатировал факт, что ты задолжал мне. 

– И ради этого приперся в Айрон Хайтс? – Эммет качает головой, не веря. – Что тебе от меня надо? 

Снарт устраивается в жестком стуле удобнее, упираясь в стол локтями и крепче перехватывая трубку у уха. 

– Генри Аллен. 

– Что? – Эммет удивленно распахивает глаза, будто действительно не понимает, о чем речь. 

– Генри Аллен. Если я не ошибаюсь, камера 56, – тоном «я-не-ошибаюсь» уточняет Снарт. 

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним сделал? – Эммет подается вперед, напряженный. 

– Мне не нужно, чтобы ты что-то с ним делал, – Снарт вскидывает бровь. – Я хочу, чтобы ты убедился, что у него… комфортные условия. 

Тот закусывает губу. 

– С каких это пор тебя интересует простые смертные, Снарт? 

Конечно, он имеет в виду кого-то, кто не входит в близкий круг общения Леонарда Снарта. 

– Ты знаешь, за что посадили Аллена? 

– Какое-то бытовое убийство? 

– Это было не простое убийство, Эммет, – Леонард качает головой. – Люди не убивают своих соулмейтов просто так. 

Вот что не дает ему покоя. Состав преступления неясен. Возможно, улики и указывают на Генри Аллена, но нет мотива. Все вокруг утверждают, что он обожал жену, у него было ее Имя, так почему он убил ее? Да еще и на глазах маленького сына? 

Снарт не детектив, не полицейский, и уж точно его не должно волновать, что происходит в стенах Айрон Хайтс ровно до того момента, пока он сам не попадет туда. И у него нет возможности заниматься делом, которое обречено на провал с самого начала. Без четкого плана и доказательств, по крайней мере. Но он может сделать кое-что для отца своего соулмейта. Он может позаботится о том, чтобы его не убили в ближайшее время. 

– Почему тебя это вообще волнует? – Эммет сбит с толку. 

– Это не твое дело, Эммет. Просто убедись, что никто не прирежет Аллена во сне только потому что он не поделился десертом, и мы будем в расчете, – Снарт вешает трубку и поднимается. 

– Снарт! Постой! Ты ничего не объяснил! – Эммет вскакивает на ноги и ударяет рукой по стеклу, но Леонард не оборачивается. И только чудом не сбивается с шага, когда мимо него по коридору проходит Джо Уэст, увлеченно беседующий с одним из охранников. У самого выхода Снарт притормаживает и оглядывается. Джо садится за стол, спиной к Снарту, а за стеклом его ждет Генри Аллен. Кто же еще. 

Снарт поспешно отводит взгляд и перешагивает через порог.

***

– Джо.

– Генри. 

Генри выглядит измотанным и усталым. Он похудел и осунулся. 

Джо скользит взглядом по его лицу, поседевшим вискам, которых не было еще два месяца назад, и чувствует укол стыда. Как он мог не разглядеть? Почему не уследил, что с его другом что-то не так? 

– Как Барри? – тут же спрашивает Генри. – Ты же пришел не потому, что с ним что-то случилось? – он по-прежнему беспокоится о Барри, и – Джо уверен – любит сына. 

– С ним все в порядке, – говорит Джо и прочищает горло. – Но да, я пришел поговорить о нем. Точнее, о... его Имени. 

Генри напрягается и оглядывается, будто боится, что их подслушают. 

– Что с ним? Он тебе показал? 

– Нет, это… Это произошло случайно, – Джо сжимает челюсть. – Барри пока… пока не доверил мне этот секрет. 

– Барри всегда переживал из-за Имени, – Генри печально улыбается. – Когда он был маленький, он ведь даже не понимал этого. Ну и расположение… Мы с Н… – он запинается, но продолжает. – Мы старались никогда не акцентировать внимание на нем. Делали вид, что все в порядке. 

– А что-то было не в порядке? – насторожился Джо. 

– Нет, нет, все было в порядке, – поспешно говорит Аллен. – Нам сказали в больнице, что только 2% людей рождаются с Именами. Что в основном Имена младенцы получают в первые часы жизни. 

– И… что это значит? 

– Это значит, что скорее всего соулмейт Барри старше его более, чем на десять лет. По крайней мере, такова статистика. Я, как и всякий отец, просто хочу, чтобы мой сын был счастлив. 

– Генри, я обещаю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах… – Джо сильнее сжимает трубку. – Но Барри закрывается от меня. Он еще слишком мал, чтобы понимать значение Имени. Я боюсь, что он наделает глупостей. 

– Ты хочешь мой совет? Как тебе обращаться с моим сыном? – Генри горько усмехается и отводит взгляд. 

Генри мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху. 

– Генри, – он сглатывает. – Я ведь делаю, что могу. Барри чудесный ребенок, и… мне жаль, что ты не можешь быть с ним. Но это не значит, что я не могу попробовать. 

– Ты хороший человек и отец, Джо. И я уверен, что ты отлично справляешься. Я действительно благодарен тебе за то, что делаешь для моего сына. Но с ним нельзя… ничего планировать. Барри – эмоциональный ребенок, всегда поступает по велению сердца. И с ним надо обращаться так же. Как тебе подсказывает сердце, – Генри улыбается, когда говорит о Барри, морщинки на лице разглаживаются. И Джо снова задает себе вопрос – зачем Генри лишил себя этого? Лишил себя сына. – И я всегда думал, что Барри нужен кто-то, кто остудит его. Заставит думать головой, а не сердцем. Я даже решил – ничего, что большая разница в возрасте. Что это к лучшему. Так они будут готовы к этим отношениям. 

– Ты… искал этого человека? – Джо тщательно подбирает слова. 

– Нет, никогда, – Генри медлит и признается. – Но я слышал эту фамилию здесь, в Айрон Хайтс. Ты знаешь что-нибудь, Джо? Ты пробил Имя Барри по базе? 

– Я видел этого парня. Он чудовище. Он просто... худшее, что могло случиться с Барри, – Джо не скрывает этого презрения. 

Генри смотрит на своего бывшего лучшего друга с усталостью. И говорит: 

– Наверное, все сейчас думают, что я – худшее, что могло случиться с Норой. 

Джо не находит ответа. Впрочем, Генри его не ждет. 

– Расскажи о Снарте, – просит он. 

И Джо рассказывает.

***

Снарт смотрит на часы и бесшумно шевелит губами, отсчитывая время. Школьный звонок звенит ровно в три часа дня. Орава школьников высыпает из дверей здания где-то в течение первых же пятнадцати минут. Барри почти никогда не бывает один. Компанию ему всегда составляет дочь Джо Уэста – Айрис Франсин Уэст, двенадцать лет. Частенько Барри и Айрис забирает сам Джо, иногда дети садятся в автобус. Как Снарт не пытался, у него не получилось вычесть систему – дети непредсказуемы и нелогичны. Это даже немного раздражает, потому что Барри, сам того не зная, мешает его планам.

В четыре часа дня по вторникам и пятницам у Айрис занятия по музыке, а Барри обычно слоняется на улице рядом, обязательно ее дожидаясь. Барри – трогательный взъерошенный воробей – нелеп в своей щенячьей влюбленности в девочку, у которой нет его Имени. Айрис всегда будет ждать своего соулмейта, а Барри всегда будет на вторых ролях. 

Снарт чуть скрипит зубами, складывая газету. Он тоже нелеп – своим шпионажем за двенадцатилетним мальчишкой. Снарт не подходит близко, растворяясь в толпе при малейшем признаки опасности, и он все равно не уверен в том, что делает. 

Как и каждый раз, Барри скучает на лавке у здания, где Айрис занимается. Он забрался на нее с ногами и крошит на асфальт булочку для облепивших лавку птиц. Леонард наблюдает за Барри с другой стороны улицы – между ними всего две полосы движения и недостаточное количество машин в этот час. Снарт не особо прячется, но все равно удивляется, когда Барри поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него. Будто чувствует. 

Не дожидаясь от него никаких активных действий, Снарт поднимает воротник пальто и, повернувшись к Барри спиной, идет по улице. 

– Эй! Подождите! Мистер! – голос Барри срывается, но Снарт прибавляет шаг, запрещая себе оглядываться. 

– Я уже видел вас! Пожалуйста!.. 

Барри бежит, но он все равно недостаточно быстрый – против него профессионал в уходе от слежки. 

– Снарт! – кричит Барри из последних сил, и это заставляет Леонарда остановиться. 

Он стоит, не шевелясь, слышит, как Барри тяжело дышит, замерев буквально в нескольких метрах – или это дыхание где-то у него в голове?  
Снарт считает до пяти. Не оборачивается и возобновляет шаг под собственный оглушительный стук сердца в груди. С каждым пройденным футом ему кажется, будто он самолично укладывает себя в мешок для трупов, отказываясь от Барри. От Барри, которому всего лишь двенадцать лет. От Барри, который остался один. От Барри, который больше всего нуждается в своем соулмейте. 

Снарт ускоряется. 

Барри больше не пытается его догнать. Возможно, он знает, что однажды у него это получится.


End file.
